Alphys Meets Undyne
by Dramaticdragon99
Summary: A quick bit about how Alphys met Undyne for the first time.


Alphys sat around, thinking. She was thinking about a lot of things. Work, food, anime, emotions, science, stuff like that. Her mind drifted to her memories, of back when she first met Undyne. She had been the Royal Scientist for a while, when one day Asgore called her in to engineer special armor that was conducive to a certain type of magic. He told her that he had a new head of the Royal Guard, and she deserved some special armor for the occasion. So Alphys went to the castle with a special 'magic-scanner' to gauge the exact power of the users magic, and then she'd take measurements, and build armor that strengthened the wearers magic. She had done this kind of thing before with gloves or helmets, but never a full suit of armor. This new knight must be pretty important if Asgore is ordering this much for her.

"Thank you, so much," Asgore smiled, lowering his cup of tea, sitting across from Alphys as they waited for this new knight to finish her daily training so she could come in and receive the special news.

"Of course, sir," She nodded, sipping her own tea. She was never too comfortable in such a big, elegant castle. She preferred to her own spaces, all by herself.

"Please, just call me Asgore, you've known me for so long," He waved his hand lightly, dismissing the formality.

Alphys just nodded, finishing her tea. Just as she lowered her cup, she heard loud footsteps coming towards their table. Without moving, she figured that was the new knight. Probably a loud one, guessing by the footsteps. She really didn't want to go through all the hassle of measuring someone, especially since over half of the population was significantly taller than her.

"Ah, there you are Undyne!" Asgore grinned, standing to greet the knight, who bowed to him. She was still in full armor, but it was clearly a hand-me-down set.

"I would like you to meet Dr. Alphys," Asgore started, gesturing towards her, "She's here for an important reason. She will be making you a special suit of armor, just for your magic."

Even through the armor, it was painfully obvious this knight- named 'Undyne'- was beyond shocked at this news, as well as overjoyed. She seemed to be trying to contain it in front of the king, but to hardly any success at all.

"I'll leave you two to it, then," Asgore hummed, picking up his tea-set, "Thank you, Dr. Alphys, again."

And with that, he sauntered off, humming some new tune of his.

"Hi… I'll need to, um, take some measurements…" Alphys explained, wringing her hands. She wished the king hadn't left, so he could speak for her, but as the Royal Scientist, she knew she had to at least do some of it on her own. It still stunk, though.

The knight nodded, and took off her helmet. Alphys was expecting some type of bear monster, or a dragon even. But a fish monster? It certainly wasn't what she expected at all. But then this unexpected face gave her a toothy, wide grin.

"Thank you so much!" She beamed to Alphys, clearly showing her excitement about getting new armor.

Alphys blinked, staring up at the smiling monster. Without waiting for a reply, she then took off the rest of her bulky armor, to reveal simple clothes underneath.

"So you have to take measurements, first, right?" Undyne asked, raising her arms a little to help.

"O-Oh, yes.." Alphys stuttered, blindly grabbing the magic monitor and handing it gently to Undyne, "T-This will measure your magic, while I measure you…"

"So this armor will help my magic?" She grinned even wider, "That's so cool! I'm going to be the strongest! I'll kill every human to ever step foot down here!"

She continued her little monologue as Alphys tried to measure her, but Undyne was so into her daydream that she kept moving around, so it was increasingly difficult to get a measurement.

"Um, p-please stand still," Alphys instructed quietly, trying once again to wrap the measure around her.

"Oh! Haha, sorry!" She laughed, standing still once again. When Alphys finished measuring her, she started to bounce on her feet again.

"So you're Dr. Alphys, right?" She asked, grabbing a hold of Alphys' hand, which shocked the soul almost straight out of her.

"Ah! Uh, y-yes, that's me.." Alphys nodded shakingly.

"I'm Undyne! Asgore already told you, but yeah, I'm Undyne! Thanks so much for making me this super cool suit of armor!" Undyne introduced herself, talking at the speed of light due to enthusiasm.

"S-Sure thing.." Alphys nodded, her insides growing warmer and warmer as Undyne shook both of her hands in hers.

"So now all I do is wait for the armor, right?" Undyne asked, tilting her head a little, causing a fluff of her read hair to flop over her face.

"Y-Yes, that's it. I'll see you again when it's all done," Alphys explained, nodding a little.

"Then I can't wait to see you again, Dr. Alphys!" Undyne grinned with her toothy grin again, staring down at Alphys with pure, child-like excitement.

Suddenly, Alphys' desire to stay alone forever disappeared, and was replaced by an even stronger one. A desire to stay with this monster for as long as she can.


End file.
